lace and leather
by ameriboo
Summary: She excites the hell out of you.—Dawn & Zoey; AU


**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: i love appealshipping. so much.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **She excites the hell out of you.**_

"Isn't it freezing out?"

She lazily looks at her over her shoulder. "This is nothing compared to where I'm from. Close the door, please. I don't think I can listen to the Earth, Wind, and Fire one more time."

Dawn takes in a deep breath before closing the door behind her.

 _You can do this, Dawn._

She walks towards the girl in worn black leather, a cigarette dangling from her lips, smoking thinly.

Her hair is cherry red and cut short above her gauged ears, while Dawn usually wears pearls or diamond studs she thinks the girl's plugs suit her.

"That Ash sure does know how to throw a party, huh?" she says too cheerfully, antsy hands tucked in her winter dress coat.

A million wonders passing her mind.

 _Does this girl live close? Does she go to school nearby? Is it the all-girls school in the town over? Does she know she looks amazing in dark burgundy lipstick?_

She doesn't even know this girl's name. But she is drawn to her, a literal moth to a small cigarette-flame.

"Do you know Ash Ketchum?" she asks, smiling sweetly.

The girl lets out a puff of smoke away from Dawn. She laughs, "Who doesn't know Mr. Wonderful? Jock, incredibly handsome, well-known for his deltoids. The question is, who are you? His girlfriend?"

 _No, I'm single. Do you have a girlfriend?_

Dawn, for a moment, felt incredibly shy. Because this girl's reddish-brown eyes were staring pass her tweed coat, directly into her insides.

"Dawn. I'm Dawn. I live a couple houses down and I hate cigarettes."

She curses internally, why did she say that? She remembers her mother warning her about mysterious boys draped in leather jackets and malice in their eyes. But her mother never said anything about sinful girls.

Dawn expected a punch to the gut. Instead, the girl gave her a heart-thumping, gut-wrenching smile. Oh, _God_. She looked amused.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn. I'm Zoey. I'm new here and I really like smoke."

The idea of Zoey blowing smoke into Dawn's pretty pink mouth fills her mind, causing her knees to edge closer together.

"H-hi," she whispers softly, flushing down her chest.

Zoey lifts a pierced eyebrow, grinning. "I would offer you one but I won't for obvious reasons. It's a good thing you're not fond of them, smoking's bad for you."

"Yet you smoke," she says, as if Zoey didn't have a burgundy stained filter pressed between her finger tips.

Zoey's lips twist into another smile, twiddling the filter around. She made it look almost erotic.

Dawn cursed to herself, she had it bad.

"Not frequently," she says knowingly, "It's just so _pretty_."

She says this as she looks directly at Dawn. Her eyes devouring Dawn's lithe body and mind with one gaze, bringing her heart to stop beating.

The combination of Zoey's twisted lips and sweetened words, Dawn was ready to combust. Being the romantic she is, the dreamer she is, she sees a future of stardust nights draped in silk and smoke clouds covering them as Stevie Nicks lulls them to sleep.

Dawn snaps out of her wandering thoughts, easing out of her stiff posture. She edges closer, standing right beside Zoey. A bold move.

Zoey doesn't seem to mind, as she can easily see through Dawn.

Her naive aura, smitten smile, and beautiful face made Zoey question if this town's folks were all pure and lustful for excitement. Zoey found this interesting, she found Dawn interesting.

A pretty little thing covered in tweed and fur and pearls. She practically oozed femininity. Dawn was a real Jackie O.

Straight out of a simpleton's wet dream.

"Is it too forward to say that I want to know everything I can about you? If you let me?"

Zoey looked a little taken back, "It's forward but I don't think it's possible for you to know everything, Dawn. We only just met."

"Yeah, you're right. But I can still try."

Strangely, Zoey thinks, she is willing to let her.

.

.

.

 **notes: who else thinks ash would be popular and throw great house parties? and old school music will be playing and every teenager in town will be there because no one else has anything to do other than sitting in mall parking lots kicking cans and gossiping. and zoey is so stylish i just want her to have a minimalist fashion blog and wear a lot of black and eat tofu**


End file.
